<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like Me Better When I’m With You by CalSalva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953743">I like Me Better When I’m With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSalva/pseuds/CalSalva'>CalSalva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSalva/pseuds/CalSalva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.</p><p> </p><p>They've known each other for almost a decade. </p><p>They're polar opposites. Ava thinks they won't work. </p><p>Sara disagrees. She has fancied Ava Sharpe since she was 14 and frankly, it was about time Ava takes her seriously. </p><p>X<br/>X<br/>X</p><p>Suit-wearing lawyer Ava Sharpe loathes how the media seems to be more focused on her looks than stellar lawyer skills. </p><p>Dancer-turned actor Sara Lance thinks the world has to STOP shooting their shot at Ava and leave her alone. </p><p>With her.</p><p>X</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This fic would mostly just be humor and fluff. I just want to do something fun :)</p><p>Also,  English is not my first language so my apologies for possible errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X</p><p> </p><p>Sara’s eyes widened as she read the latest tweet from her. The blonde – who was still in her robe after a relaxing bath – sat on the edge of her luxurious king-sized bed as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>This always happens.</p><p> </p><p>Always.</p><p> </p><p>Just the mention – no – just the mere thought of her ¬- was enough to rattle Sara.</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip as she read the update, her smile not leaving her face. She then tapped into her phone and waited for her call to be picked up.</p><p> </p><p>It took three rings before she heard her sister’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s still in the air, Sara,” Laurel instantly said without preamble. The older blonde knew it will be only a matter of time before her sister pestered her about the most recent post she retweeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you picking her up?” Sara can’t help the giddiness and excitement in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Laurel grinned as she waited for the inevitable tantrum that her sister was bound to have.</p><p> </p><p>Sara did not disappoint.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Laurel can’t help but smirk at her sister’s reaction, “she’s going to be picked up by the hotel car service and – "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She’s staying in a hotel?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Sara,” Laurel rolled her eyes as she navigated through her bedroom, “she just wants to rest as soon as she lands and I’ll be coming over tomorrow to fetch her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fetch her….,” Laurel waited for the realization to dawn on Sara.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s staying with you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Temporarily, yes.”</p><p>“I’m – "</p><p> </p><p>“Sara.” Laurel’s voice was firm and Sara knew there was no arguing with her. “Calm down. Let her settle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just really want to see her,” Laurel didn’t need to see her sister to know that she was pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetie. But what’s a couple of days of waiting after all this time? You know I’m right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“So settle down. Calm your tits and show her what she’s been missing all these years.”</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X<br/>X</p><p> </p><p>Sara Lance was 14 when she first saw Ava Sharpe. Granted it was only in photos, but the impact had been lasting.</p><p> </p><p>Laurel went to Columbia for her pre-law course and got Ava as her assigned roommate. The two forged a lasting friendship that saw a seamless camaraderie not only between the two but their respective families as well.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Sara Lance saw Ava Sharpe in person, she was 15.</p><p> </p><p>She was not a romantic by any means, but she was smitten the moment Ava first smiled at her and gave her a hug that made her shiver even days later. Her boyfriend’s hugs and kisses suddenly paled in comparison to that one fleeting moment with Ava. Her girlfriend months later could not elicit the same emotions she felt when she was in Ava’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ava’s replies to her messages were short and polite. It was easy to assume that Ava was merely tolerating her best friend’s little sister yet tolerance won’t do with Sara.</p><p> </p><p>Not when Ava was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>So she tried a different tactic.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to annoy Ava as much as she possibly could in the hopes that the older blonde would bite and spare her more than the bland responses. It worked for a while until Ava became immune to her ribbing and eventually just ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p><br/>Sara Lance was 18 when Ava Sharpe unknowingly broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Laurel and Ava decided to pursue law school together after college,</p><p> </p><p>On top of that, they also decided to pursue each other.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Sara kept Laurel at arm’s length after that.</p><p> </p><p>Then she stopped talking to Ava.</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>To Sara’s confusion, Laurel and Ava broke up less than a year later. By the time they were in their final year in college, the two were back to being the best of friends – as if they never dated at all. There was no bitterness, no awkwardness – not even a hint of resentment towards each other.</p><p> </p><p>They were just Laurel and Ava again.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p><br/>Sara’s life changed drastically when she was 19.</p><p> </p><p>On a trip to California during her first Spring break in college, she was approached in a club by someone who introduced himself as an agent. Apparently, she could dance and was the total package made for a dance-musical television show. Her inebriated state made her mind a little fuzzy and the next thing she knew, she auditioned and got the part.</p><p> </p><p>Her family asked her to think hard before dropping out of college and pursuing a career in an industry that was so cut-throat. Laurel came to talk to her but Sara had already made up her mind.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>It took Sara very little time to make a name for herself.</p><p> </p><p>She was no A-lister – not even a B – but she was fine. She had a few million followers on both her Twitter and Instagram account and she had no shortage of offers here and there. She bought her own home and had enough money saved in the bank to last her a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>She had also no shortage of people who warmed her bed. Some of them lasted a few months but most barely made it to a week. But</p><p> </p><p>Sara didn’t mind. She was living the life.</p><p> </p><p>It was fast.</p><p> </p><p>Wild.</p><p> </p><p>It was exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Laurel met Oliver Queen on her final year in Law School and the two fell in love fast. By Thanksgiving, Oliver – heir to his family’s company – joined the Lance family for the holiday celebration.</p><p> </p><p>Two months later, they broke up after Oliver came clean about hooking up with Sara.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Laurel confused Sara the second time when the older blonde took very little time to move on from Oliver Queen and get back to talking to her sister. Sara did feel guilty. Oliver meant nothing to her. He was just the manifestation of a deeper issue that Sara refused to acknowledge out loud but knew at the back of her mind was there. Sara couldn’t be sure, but she felt that Laurel <em>knew <strong>why</strong></em> she did what she did.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, the damage had been done.</p><p> </p><p>Sara would have to live with the guilt that came with betraying her sister.</p><p> </p><p>But the harder pill to swallow – more than the guilt that came from betraying Laurel - was Ava Sharpe’s post that drove Sara’s mind into overdrive.</p><p> </p><p><strong>AvaSharpe</strong> <em>Yours is the purest, most forgiving soul. You deserved better.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ava did not name names. It could even be argued that she was just talking about something else. But Sara could not let go of the feeling that she was the one Ava was trying to call out in the most subtle of ways. </p><p> </p><p>Sara could live with Ava being annoyed by her.</p><p> </p><p>She could live with Ava thinking she was immature, wild, and out of control.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The mere thought that Ava may think she was a bad person cut Sara to the core.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p><br/>Laurel and Ava graduated from Law School and Sara suddenly found herself around Ava once again after years of evading her. To Sara’s consternation, she realized that all the time spent trying to forget about Ava – the countless “relationships” she got into in order to erase all the feelings she had for her sister’s best friend – everything was all for naught. Because as soon as Ava awkwardly smiled at her, Sara was a goner.</p><p> </p><p>Why the heck did Ava Sharpe have to be so damn gorgeous?</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>So Sara decided to go for it.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Ava was <em>that </em>itch that just needed to be scratched in order for her to finally be able to move on.  Maybe Ava has a secret flaw that she would find to be disgusting and turn her off Ava dor good.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she just needed to fuck it out.  Ava Sharpe must be a terrible lay and Sara would one day find herself laughing out loud and asking herself "<em>what the fuck was I thinking</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>They say you only fail when you stop trying. Sara has yet to try and she sure as hell wouldn't be that person who wallowed in remorse for not trying. </p><p> </p><p>What was the worst thing that can happen?</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After weeks of going back and forth with Laurel, the elder Lance convinced Sara to clear the air and just talk to Ava.</p><p> </p><p>“Like honest to goodness talk,” Laurel offered with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? We do talk,” Sara mused, eyes not catching Laurel’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Sara,” Laurel’s voice was soft, almost too kind, “I <em>know</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?”</p><p> </p><p>Laurel sighed and looked at her baby sister. Goodness, she looked so grown up yet so childlike that very moment. “I know you’re in love with Ava. Have been for years. Perhaps, always have been.”</p><p> </p><p>Sara wanted to lie.</p><p> </p><p>She really did.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been too easy.</p><p> </p><p>But this was Laurel. They may be at each other’s throats sometimes and even hate each other at some point in their lives – but they were sisters. They loved each other. Most of all, <em>they knew each other</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“At first I didn’t think much of it,” Laurel shrugged, “I knew you had a crush on Ava since you first saw our pictures. I was quite amused by your antics and how you behaved idiotically around her. I thought it was cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“You dated her," Sara rolled her eyes at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Laurel nodded, “and then I dated her and things changed. You resented us.” Laurel muttered sadly. Sara for her part just looked down, not wanting to voice out an acknowledgment to the claim because she did, in fact, resent the two. “We didn’t work,” Laurel suddenly had a far-away look on her face, “not because it felt weird to be dating your best friend but because we were not in love. It was just convenient. We were both reeling from one bad relationship to another and we just –"</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really want details about your relationship if I’m being honest,” Sara said, a tad bitter still.</p><p> </p><p>Laurel sighed, “all I’m saying is that you should try talking to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And say what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You always go after what and whoever you want, Sara –"</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I thought we’ve moved past the Oliver thing? We –"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m over it,” Laurel shrugged nonchalantly, “as I said, I knew <em><strong>why</strong></em> you did it even if you refuse to admit it. You hated me for being with Ava and you wanted to hurt me. You wanted to hurt her, or at least get her attention.” When Laurelgot no response from Sara, she continued, “and it’s truly fine now, I promise. I dodged a bullet with that one anyway. He's just content with living off his daddy's money, o I guess, I even have to thank you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Ava hates me for it,” Sara said dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Laurel shook her head, “Ava’s not a hateful person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell her?” Sara fidgeted under her sister’s gaze, “I mean, have you talked to her about why you think I slept with Oliver?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Laurel admitted. There was no use lying to Sara.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>Laurel smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t believe me, of course,” Laurel offered with a smirk, “said there was absolutely zero way you liked her back,”</p><p> </p><p>Sara’s stunned expression was something Laurel wished she had captured on camera.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p><br/>Sara knew Ava was going places. She was smart, beautiful, and hardworking. She also knew that Ava won’t be in the market for long because, at some point, someone was bound to snag her and take her away from Sara,</p><p> </p><p>She just did not anticipate that <em><strong>this</strong></em> was what would be snagging Ava away from her.</p><p> </p><p>The Netherlands.</p><p> </p><p>Specifically, the International Court of Justice.</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>After her talk with Laurel, Sara wasted no time in going after Ava. She figured she wasted so much time already and had to do what Sara Lance dID best – just going for it full blast.</p><p> </p><p>She found Ava in her Manhattan loft on a Sunday morning and despite the lack of sleep (she went straight to LAX after 14-hour soot and arrived in New York less than half an hour ago).</p><p> </p><p>There were no preambles. As soon as Ava opened the door clad in nothing but her white cotton robe, Sara pounced. She started talking - not once giving Ava the chance to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>When she was done talking, Ava – ever the calm and rational one – gently asked her to sit on her couch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Not the most encouraging answer but Sara didn’t hear a no so she reckoned it was a good enough sign.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all,” Ava fidgeted in her seat. She looked awkward but still so darn attractive that it was taking all of Sara’s self-control not to pull the knot that was tying her robe and just go for it,</p><p> </p><p>“Notwithstanding the fact that I sort of dated Laurel –"</p><p> </p><p>“Not a deal-breaker to me,” Sara shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lie, of course. It peeved her, but she wanted to look mature and be the bigger person. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve known you since you were this annoying teen which sort of make you like my little –"</p><p> </p><p>“I am not your little sister! You’re barely three years older than me and we are not related!”</p><p> </p><p>“In theory.”</p><p> </p><p>Sara looked at the older blonde beside her – like genuinely looked at her – and it didn’t take long before she broke into a knowing smirk. She knew Ava liked her. Sure, it helped to hear Laurel confirm it but right there and then, on that couch, Sara knew for sure that Ava Sharpe wanted her just as much as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly," Sara disagreed, "but in reality, I’m sure you fancy me enough to have little dirty thoughts about me,” Sara beamed.</p><p> </p><p>If Ava didn’t before, she sure as hell planted those seeds into her head right then and she would very well make sure they stayed planted into Ava’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The redness of Ava’s face and the stuttering mess that she turned into after that quip made Sara give herself a mental pat in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“You like me,” Sara singsongs, and Ava was at a loss for words. Sara had her and she knew the younger Lance well enough to understand that she can rib Ava forever until the latter surrendered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Ava relented, “but I still think we won’t work. Just because we like each other doesn’t mean we can be together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t think we’re compatible –“</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m a no-brain entertainer and you’re this smart, perfect, lawyer?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know very well that was not what I meant, Sara! We’re just too different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Opposites attract!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we might have killed each other first before we even get to that attract phase!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullocks,” Sara shook her head in indignation, “we’re already attracted to each other, you just choose to repress it.” Sara wouldn’t let this one go. “You want to order and control and all those rules. I’m wild and I don’t really like following rules. Can’t you see how perfect we are for each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that –“</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’ll gladly let you spank and punish me when I misbehave.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara cocked her head to the side, keen on getting a rise out of Ava. For her part, Ava looked ready to punch the smaller blonde if the deadly glare she sent Sara’s way was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>Sara only smiled sweetly and innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“You know if this fails, my relationship with your family could be a total mess. You understand that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what the future holds –"</p><p> </p><p>“One doesn’t have to be a fortune-teller to see the writing in the wall –"</p><p> </p><p>“For once just stop overthinking things and use your heart –"</p><p> </p><p>“One of us has to use their head, and it sure looks like it would be me in this situation."</p><p> </p><p>“You –"</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, Sara!” Ava snapped. “You’re being a brat again. You’re not seeing this from my point of view. I will not be another notch in your bedpost. I have been a part of your family for years and I can’t jeopardize that for something –"</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not just another notch in my bedpost and you know it,” Sara said exasperatedly, “I’ve wanted you for years, Ava. Years! I’ve tried to move on but it didn’t work. Do you think this was easy for me? Do you think me being here does not scare me shitless? I am so scared but I can’t live another day knowing that I could have tried but didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sara….”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t we just try? I know it’s complicated but how about we just try?” Sara was almost pleading and Ava’s resolve was crumbling. “We can try. No one has to know. Not even Laurel. If it doesn’t work out, I swear, I won’t make things weird between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving for the Netherlands in a couple of weeks,” Ava muttered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be working for one of the judges in the International Court of Justice for at least a year, with the option to extend my contract every two years.”</p><p> </p><p>Sara was still processing Ava’s news and what it meant for them when Ava continued, “so how about this,” Ava looked into Sara’s eyes as she tried to bring her point across, “we can try and see where this goes once I get back. Let’s see if you still feel the same –"</p><p> </p><p>Sara scoffed at the older blonde’s words, “I’ve fancied you for close to a decade now. You really think a year would change that?”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot can change in a year, Sara,” Ava said firmly. The two locked eyes, both indignant and not giving an inch.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Ava and Sara breathed out at the same time as soon as Ava’s body collapsed on top of Sara’s for the fifth time in the last few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was a blur after Sara just threw all caution in the wind and jumped Ava’s bones – quite literally.<br/>Sara could not help but sigh blissfully as she allowed herself to get lost in Ava – their naked and spent bodies molding together perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>This was the initial plan. Sara, the master seductress, intended to break down all of Ava’s defenses and make her succumb to her notorious charm. But boy did Ava Sharpe surprise her.</p><p> </p><p>Sara hoped their chemistry would be a dud. </p><p> </p><p>She dreaded the realization.</p><p> </p><p>Her and Ava's sexual chemistry was off the charts.</p><p> </p><p>“This is problematic,” Ava muttered as she rolled off Sara and unto her back. "What genius plan do you have now?"</p><p> </p><p>Sara smirked before she skillfully straddled Ava, “there's only one plan I've got in mind right this instant, Attorney Sharpe.”</p><p>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the best set up but it was better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Sara and Ava decided to just let things flow and allow their budding romance to happen without much fuzz. Since Ava was leaving, they thought it was best to spend as much time as they could together. Then Sara will try to fly to the Netherlands whenever her schedule permits and talk to each other as much as they could. They agreed to keep things casual and low-key – which also meant that nobody but the two of them knew of their arrangement. Laurel being Laurel may put hat last part in danger since they both could not hide anything from her. They would try though. But at the moment, they won't be offering her any details on purpose. </p><p> </p><p>There would be no pressure.</p><p> </p><p>They established a “no pouting rule” which translated to neither of them getting mad if the other could not visit or answer calls and messages.</p><p> </p><p>They also agreed that it was okay for them to see other people.</p><p> </p><p>No commitment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No rules.</p><p> </p><p>No pressure.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two years ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zari side-eyed her friend and boss as she fidgeted in her seat. They were about to land in Amsterdam in a few minutes and she was not sure whether she should be annoyed or amused at how nervous Sara <em>freaking </em>Lance looked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Sara got into Hollywood, it wasn’t just her life that changed. Zari’s did too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zari and Sara had been friends since they were in grade school and that friendship carried on to this day. So when Sara started to make a name for herself, she took Zari – then working a dead-end programming job – under her wings. To some, Zari may seem like a glorified P.A.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To both of them, she was more than that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara needed someone she could trust. The blonde was not naïve. She knew how she could lose herself in the world she chose. She also knew that very few people had her best interest at heart. Surrounding herself with the people she trusted the most was her plan and she stuck to it. Laurel handpicked her “people” – from her manager, accountant, and financial advisor -  and personally checked all contracts and gave her opinion s before she allowed Sara to make the final decision. Zari handled her PR as well as her styling together with a select number of people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zari loved being around Sara. She was taken all over the world and seen the places she had only dreamt of seeing while having fun. Sure, it was not all fun and games considering Sara has picked up some notable jobs that required working long hours – sometimes twenty hours straight – and Zari sure was dog tired but largely fulfilled. It was exhilarating and fast and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate rare moments like these: three weeks of vacation that would see her roaming Europe without worrying about the next meeting, appointment, or long shooting hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But more than this being a vacation, it was the moment that Sara had been looking forward to in the past months – <em>years, </em>even, if one really thought about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Sara confided in her months ago that she and Ava decided to give it a try, Zari failed to hide her excitement. She knew of <em>the longtime </em>torch her best friend carried for the extremely attractive and very tall specimen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one was to know about the Ava and Sara <em>thing </em>though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was the point that Sara repeatedly drilled into Zari’s head that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ava and Sara were going to see how things will go between them without anybody else breathing down their necks. Not even Laurel knew and Zari sure as hell won’t take <em>this </em>privilege of knowing for granted.</p><p> </p><p>So she resolved to do what needed to be done to assist Sara. She knew what her role would be and she relished it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The plan was in place. She would drop Sara to a secluded bed and breakfast near Hague that Ava booked and then stay for a night to hang out with the blondes before flying to Brussels, then Germany, France, Italy, and Greece. While they took great care to ensure that their trip would remain a secret, they both knew that t it was possible that paparazzi’s had the capacity to appear out of nowhere. There was also the fact that someone may recognize Sara - a minute possibility, albeit <em>still</em> a possibility.  So Zari decided she would post “cryptic” clues about her whereabouts to throw the vultures off. Where Zari went, Sara was most probably there too – at least that was what these folks seemed to believe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Zari watched the pair from her spot by the windows. The bed and breakfast nook Ava booked was gorgeous and very private. She couldn’t be sure, but it looked like they were the only people there. It wouldn’t surprise the brunette if Ava indeed booked the whole place to themselves. The private garden was a sight to behold and it felt very homey. Ava and Sara sat across each other in the small round table that had been cleared hours ago after they finished their dinner. What was left was the bottle of wine that the two were sharing as a candle illuminated their serene faces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara had always been a wild child. She was active, carefree – at times careless- and always off to the next adventure. They got into a lot of trouble since they were kids and Zari could have sworn she had never seen Sara this <em>serene. </em>So calm and so relaxed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zari tiled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. The pair’s faces were close, and the brunette’s breath hitched when Sara <em>smiled.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smiled a smile she had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zari knew right there and then that this was <strong><em>it.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This stupid, idiotic charming friend of hers had found a part of her soul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a shake of her head, Zari then turned around and left for her room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was intruding on a special, sacred moment.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Ava had a demanding job but she was keen on making sure Sara would enjoy her stay in Netherlands. The International Court of Justice in Hague was a good five-minute walk from her apartment but she knew that Sara won’t be as comfortable in the small-spaced loft as she would in the bed and breakfast she would frequent when she needed to get away from the city. So a decision was made for Ava to stay with Sara and take the 30-minute car ride to work each day. She couldn’t take a day off work so she proposed a temporary schedule to her immediate boss after telling her that she had “family coming over to visit”. Her boss was gracious enough and promised her that her weekends would remain free “no matter what comes up” and that she could leave anytime for as long as she had delivered everything she needed to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So Ava would wake up earlier than usual, go to work and finish way ahead of schedule and be back to take Sara to museums, parks, spas, and date nights. They would sneak back into Ava’s apartment for a night before driving back to Sara’s suite. In a spur of a moment decision, Ava arrived at Sara’s on an early Friday afternoon and they decided to jump on a plane to Paris. They took the red-eye flight back to Hague that Sunday night. Ava then went to work the next day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara’s trip to Hague to be with Ava gave them the chance to get to know each other in ways they didn’t get to do before. There were no prying eyes. There was no pressure from anyone else. No questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were able to breathe freely and see for themselves what it would be like if they decided to officially pursue a relationship with each other. Of course they recognized that they were in a bubble and things will be different once they were out of it. But the most important take away from the trip was that they were amazing together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were opposites, sure. But Sara ignited a sense of adventure in Ava that the lawyer had always had in her but never fully tapped into. Sara made her laugh. She allowed herself to let loose and just live life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Freer, if she may say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could let her hair down with Sara and be silly and be a nerd and a little bit of a stuck up at the same time and yet still saw Sara look at her like she hung the moon and the stars in the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ava kept Sara grounded. There was a sense of calm and stability in Ava that made Sara feel so at ease.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Serene.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They do disagree a lot too. Most of the time, both were too stubborn to give in first. Arguments abound during their three-week rendezvous but they would almost always end up curled up in each other’s arms late that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know what’s weird?” Ava asked as she sipped her wine. She was minding her business, soaking in a warm bubble bath before bed when Sara barged into the bathroom, stripped and joined the older blonde in the tub. Ava frowned at the intrusion and didn't hide her slight irritation as she watched the water from the tub spilled on the floor. Her frown soon disappeared as soon as Sara kissed her before the younger blonde got comfortable in front of her – back pressed against her bare chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, I don’t like you very much,” Ava said, her tone pensive, and Sara could not help but scrunch her face in offense. For all of Ava’s eloquence and public speaking skills, Sara sometimes didn’t like hearing her speak. Not when she was being <em>this </em>rude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, funny you say that because sometimes, I also – "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, I don’t like you very much, but I always like me better when I’m with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was short moment of silence as Sara let Ava’s words sink in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aww…..” Sara abruptly turned around, cupping Ava’s face in her hands as she planted a long, playful kiss on the lawyer’s face, “baby, that’s so sweet!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>When Sara and Zari went back to America, Ava and Sara were officially girlfriends. Only, they were both not ready to let anybody else besides Zari know yet. They wanted to protect what they had and wished to hold on to the moment a little bit longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just a little bit more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>A couple of things happened months after Sara’s Hague trip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was cast in a movie alongside a number of A-listers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ava was assigned a case of great international political interest - defending a well-known political prisoner charged with a number of cases including sedition by his nation’s corrupt and brutal dictator.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A secret long-distance relationship was hard enough. Throw in demanding and long work hours and things were bound to be more difficult than expected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They tried talking to each other every day. Ava managed to sneak in one surprise visit to Sara's shoot location in Georgia with the help of Zari but it was all over sooner than they would have liked. A nine-hour plane ride, an overnight stay in Sara’s hotel room, and a hard send off early the next day so Ava can go back to the Netherlands and prepare for her pressure-packed case. A case that was getting the best of the lawyer, so much so that she <em>just had to </em>see Sara in person and <em>feel </em>her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was almost two months ago and by now, all they were afforded were quick, tired and impersonal check-ins via texts. Calls dwindled in frequency until they became almost non-existent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then came in the fiery rows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bouts of jealousies and suspicions made all the more heightened by social media, miscommunications, and non-communications.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious, Sara,” Ava huffed in annoyance, “I barely sleep preparing for this case – "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stupid, Ava!” Sara bit back venomously, “you think I don’t know about your ‘outings’ with <em>Lady Sophia of Greece</em>,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve told you she was on a working visit and we met at a charity gala and she invited me to brunch with a group of Court lawyers.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Ava chuckled dryly, “hitting night clubs with your ex Nyssa?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least she responds to texts, unlike some people. And hey, you <em>finally </em>noticed me after - "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Grow up,” Ava cut the smaller blonde off, then hung up, leaving Sara more furious than she was before the call. Sara knew she was acting out again but she was beyond frustrated. She hasn’t seen Ava in person in months and they barely talked. They were both so busy with their respective jobs but they were trying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They really were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lately, though, things have been bad. The actress has wrapped up her latest project but Ava’s case grew more stressful with each passing day. There were roadblocks that seemed to be thrown her way each day.  It wasn’t every day that you had to go up against a dictator. The case has gained international coverage not just because of its nature but because of the media’s fascination with the <em>gorgeous </em>lawyer. Profiles of the lawyer started being published and Sara knew how much Ava despised the attention. It was one of the things that Ava shared with her – her frustration with a lot of people dismissing her mind and solely focusing on her looks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I feel like they don’t take me seriously. One idiot kept asking me who I was wearing and if I’m single and not once asked about the case!’ People are being abused and all they want to know if when I can pose for their magazine!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Sara knew Ava was under a lot of stress. She wanted to fly to the Netherlands herself to see Ava but some work-related stuff would always seem to get in the way – meetings, last-minute shoots, and auditions. It was as if the universe wanted them to be physically apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It also pissed Sara that Ava still was keen on keeping their relationship under wraps. The younger blonde knew that a lot of people – and she meant <em>a lot </em>– had been trying to get with her girlfriend. Zari had shown her articles and posts of some celebrities <em>thirsting</em> over Ava. There were even some famous people who slid into Ava's DMs - a fact that Ava wasn't aware that Sara knew - thanks to Zari's hacking skills - but that was beside the point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sure, Sara herself was no stranger to people wanting her. She had lots of partners and had her share of avid followers who worshipped the ground she walked on. But with Ava, it was something else. The <em>media</em> itself was starting to obsess with the lawyer – and not for the reason Ava hoped for. Sara knew Ava wanted the media to <em>care </em>about the plight of political prisoners and dissidents. But it seemed that people had already made up their minds about what Ava represented.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were looking for a new hero. Or in this case, a heroine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A savior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a great story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And who better to be crowned as the newest heroine than a tall, statuesque, extremely attractive, smart and well-dressed woman who looked like a model <em>and </em>talked like a seasoned orator? It was a feel-good plot: a woman born to privilege but decided to fight for justice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t care about the poor political prisoner though. Nor the dissidents. They wanted a story to sell. A face to sell. And Sara knew this was eating Ava just as much as the pressure of making sure that justice would be delivered. If she failed, what narrative would be put out there?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But going back to <em>their </em>situation, Sara wanted to just get it all over and done with. Let everybody know that Ava Sharpe was taken and for people to just leave them alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet Ava was apprehensive. She believed it would be a distraction and if she wanted people to pay attention to something, it had to be on the cause she was fighting for – not the celebrity she was dating. This made Sara crankier than usual. She did get it. But it didn’t mean she was happy about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A lapse in judgment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara knew she should have just listened to Zari when the brunette warned her that Nyssa was bad news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Sara was mad and Ava was out of reach and she just wanted to unwind. And sure, yes, at the back of her mind, she knew it would piss Ava off because the lawyer did admit that knowing Sara was hanging out with Nyssa made her jealous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Forget about the angle of Ava being jealous of Nyssa,” Zari tried to reason out, “how about the fact that Nyssa is a basket case? She tried to poison you years ago when you wouldn’t get back with her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That was years ago,” Sara dismissed Zari’s concerns, “she already went to rehab and completed her therapy –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And recently released a song about wanting to cut someone’s throat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just part of her healing process,” Sara reasoned out, “we’re just going to the club with some friends. You should come with –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you. I don’t want to be around crazy pants. Besides, I have a date tonight – which I told you about last week.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Boring –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just stay out of trouble. I don’t think Ava would like it very much if – "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, Ava is not here. She's busy with her case and her adoring admirers who obviously want to get into her pants but what do I know, right? I'm just being a paranoid, jealous secret girlfriend!  So, yes Z, I'm going out,” Sara huffed and stubbornly turned her back on her best friend, effectively ending any further discussion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five hours after the conversation with Zari, Sara, along with three other friends, ended up in the hospital. Nyssa, after being treated for minor injuries, was escorted to the nearest police station and charged with DUID and damage to properties after the car she was driving crashed into another car. Thankfully, there were no casualties and Sara only ended up with a small bruise in her right arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quentin and Dinah were furious but Laurel was able to soothe their parents’ concerns and convinced them that everything was under control. Laurel, with the help of Zari and Sara’s publicist, was able to minimize the PR damage by making sure that no videos nor photos of Sara at the site were released. Of course, the news still came out along with a few unsavory headlines that made Sara cringed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rocker Nyssa al Ghul and actress Sara Lance back together – and back in jail together!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drugged up singer al Ghul and on-again flame actress Sara Lance arrested for DUID</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zari wouldn’t talk to the actress even days after what happened but what scared Sara more than Zari’s silent treatment was Ava’s radio silence. Ava never answered her calls and texts and it drove Sara crazy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara knew that Ava knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was just no way the lawyer wouldn’t. Her best bet would be Laurel telling Ava and that alone was enough to send her into a mini breakdown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - </p><p> </p><p>It was a week later that Sara accepted a video call request from Ava.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ava looked tired.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Resigned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you all healed up?” Ava asked, voice soft and calm.  Her stoic demeanor made Sara very anxious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ava, babe, look –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” Ava ignored Sara’s pleading look, intent on getting an answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, listen…..” Sara gulped as she waited for Ava to snap at her. When it didn’t come, she decided it was her chance to salvage something that was on the brink of being taken away from her. “it was a stupid mistake. I just needed to unwind and – "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Were you on drugs too?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Sara’s eyes widened at the question, “I was drunk but we were just partying and I swear Ava, nothing happened between Nyssa – "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s irrelevant,” Ava cut the actress. In that very moment, Ava didn’t look like a lawyer. No, she looked so calm and pensive, more like a <em>judge</em>, about to make a decision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara felt like shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Our team’s on the final stretch of our job and I really need to focus on this and this <em>alone</em>. I don’t –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ava,,,,,<em>no…</em>..” Sara shook her head, not ready to hear what Ava <em>seemed </em>to be getting at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sara you know this isn’t working –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was a mistake! I can do better! I will –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re always sad all the time. This is not working and you know it. The distance is just too much right now and I can’t be there when you need me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m right. You can’t keep waiting for me to call and then be disappointed when I cancel virtual dates. I see how sad and pissed you would be each time that happened and I feel so guilty for making you mad a lot of times. And it goes both ways.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We can try harder,” Sara was grasping at straws but she <em>had to </em>try.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We did try –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not hard enough –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t give anything more than what I had already given you Sara, It may not be enough but it was all I could, Sara. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This can’t be the end –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I need all my energy for this case, Sara. All my time now, to be honest. It won’t be fair to the both of us if we continue this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just a chance, Ava. That’s all I need.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve given you that. I took a chance. We tried. I just don’t think it’s the right time for us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this is it….” Sara was still in shock despite knowing at the back of her mind that this was a huge possibility.  She chanced a look at Ava and she choked back a sob as she saw the lawyer give her a sad, longing smile as her beautiful blue eyes clouded with unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe when we’re in the same city…..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara shook her head, “don’t,” her voice cracked, “don’t give me false hope.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will find you, Sara.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aves…..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“When the time is right, I will find you. But for now, I need to focus on my job and you need to focus on yours too. I hope you can move more freely now without thinking about the calls and trips you <em>have </em>to make.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I could ever stop thinking about you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t,” Ava shrugged,” I couldn’t stop thinking about you too, but we have to try and live our lives apart and I want you to continue doing what you’ve been doing and enjoy your life. Hopefully with less Nyssa though."</p><p> </p><p>There was no bite in Ava's tone, and if one looked closely, they may even have heard a tinge of teasing in Ava's words. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sara wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is the most mature break up ever,” Sara muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will find you,” Ava reiterated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait –"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t wait for me, Sara Lance,” Ava’s voice was firm, “you told me you’ve been waiting for years.  Don’t wait for me this time. Go and live your life. I will find you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You will?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I promise you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“Would you tell Laurel about it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sara answered decisively as she looked into Zari’s questioning gaze. She and Ava decided it was best to keep their relationship a secret, even if it has ended now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Telling her would mean fully acknowledging that what Ava and I had has-been now over.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sara….”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let me keep this to myself, Z. Let me have it. Maybe it doesn’t make sense but what we shared was so special.” Sara explained. "Maybe I can pretend we're still just keeping things a secret and one day we'll let everybody know about us when the time is right. I'm not being obtuse or bitter. I just really believe our story's  not over."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zari nodded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It was so special, Z."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was,” Zari agreed softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It truly was. There was no denying that. Zari had been a personal witness to such a beautiful thing and deep down, she understood what Sara meant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to keep the memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Protect them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because they were <em>theirs </em>and theirs alone and no one could touch that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It sucked now. But something in Zari’s gut told her that the story was far from over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a prelude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A secret one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A beautiful one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she had a feeling that more would be written about their love story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe there would be some very ugly parts. A little chaos perhaps, because let’s face it, Sara Lance is in it. But overall, it would be gorgeous and special.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Zari would remain in the front row to witness it all unfold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I didn’t plan for them to break up virtually, but it made more sense considering they’re on different continents.</p><p> </p><p>Some points:</p><p> </p><p>Ava is kind of like Amal Clooney, work-wise. But that would change as the story progresses. For mental image, Ava usually dresses up in suits – ala Blake Lively in the movie A Simple Favor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies for the late update. Online work has taken up most of my time. As a PWD, I personally get tired easily and since health always comes first, my rule is never to push myself beyond what my body can do. This story will not have a set update schedule but I will try to write whenever possible. Thank you for your patience. I hope you are all doing fine and keeping safe :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Should you have any questions or requests, you can drop a message on my ask fm account (I recently created one):  </p>
<p>https://ask.fm/calvinasalvador</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>X<br/>The third chapter is set in the PRESENT time. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Present time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laurel was amused as she observed her close friend. They were in her father’s study, and the room was a witness to how Ava Sharpe – the sharp, organized, and calm lawyer – seemed to be having an anxiety attack. Quentin Lance eyed Ava intently, his gaze never letting on as the lawyer in focus squirmed under his intense scrutiny. The silence in the room made Ava sweat but she was soon taken out of her misery when the Lances’ laughter filled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Ava’s confusion, Laurel tapped her fellow lawyer’s shoulder and offered a comforting smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aves, we sort of knew,” Laurel chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ava arrived a week ago, Laurel was ecstatic to welcome her best friend back in the United States. She missed this tall drink of water and she could not wait to have more adventures with her. They kept in touch and Laurel even managed to fly to the Netherlands for short visits whenever her schedule permitted and they scheduled weekly FaceTime dates to update each other and see how the other was doing. It gave Laurel so much joy when Ava was back and she realized that nothing much has changed. Their dynamic was still the same and she could honestly say that she still knew <em>this</em> Ava in the same way she had known her all these years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So let me get this straight,” Quentin cleared his throat as they caught their breaths from laughing too hard, “you want to ask my -- no, <em>our</em> permission to pursue my baby girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Ava scrunched her forehead in confusion, "wait, what did you mean when you said you knew?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laurel held on to Ava’s arm to get her attention, “we had suspicions that something was going on with you two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But – "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew Sara was going to see you in New York before you left for the Netherlands over two years ago. We had a sisterly talk,” Laurel explained with a knowing smile. “She told me that you did talk but that you rejected her and she wouldn’t answer any other questions I had for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We knew something was up,” Quentin picked up the conversation, “she thought she was being subtle and furtive but she would cancel on us a lot of times, enough for us to be suspicious. When you’re the Mayor, you tend to have some connections. Some information is a little bit more available to me. And also, when you have Laurel for your daughter, you know she won’t stop until she got the details she needed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Zari was being overbearing as if she was trying to divert attention from Sara to her. You think I didn’t notice how she would make sure to let people know where she was but each time I try to call Sara during Zari’s trips, Sara won’t pick up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet you didn’t confront me,” Ava muttered ever so softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because we knew there was a reason why you won’t tell us. I do like you, kid,” Quentin sighed, “but something changed with our Sara during the time you were there. So you better tell us what happened,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Ava told them everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was done, the room was filled with silence once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava gulped as she nervously waited for the inevitable shovel talk from the Lances. When there was none, she squirmed in her seat, then cleared her throat - only to be cut off by Quentin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ava, I’m not very happy about the fact that my baby girl got hurt –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was never –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quentin waved his hand to stop Ava, “we know it wasn’t your intention. We know you, darling. But with that being said, I need two things from you before I officially give you my blessing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything,” Ava answered without missing a beat and Laurel knew the other lawyer meant it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t leave her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the second thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quentin smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to help me and Laurel teach our little punk a little lesson about never trying to deceive us or ever lie to us again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara was nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her dad called her three days ago and invited her to a family dinner. It would have been nothing short of ordinary, except for the fact that Ava would be there – something her father made a point to emphasize during the call. Sara had not seen nor talked to Ava since the latter arrived back in the States over a week ago. Laurel was of no help – dodging all her calls which led to a very frustrated Sara Lance. It didn’t help that she had to do extra shooting hours because the producers deemed it necessary for the script to be rewritten in order for the show’s storyline to be more “socially relevant” and “not tone-deaf”. In short, Sara was tired, moody, and damn it, she just really wanted to see Ava!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Quentin called, she made sure that nothing could stop her from attending the family dinner. Sara got a new dress, visited her hairstylist, and bought Ava’s favorite wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only, Sara was not prepared for what Quentin had to announce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youngest blonde looked at Laurel – her eyes filled with anger and betrayal as she waited for an explanation. Her gaze connected with Ava’s but the lawyer quickly averted her gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laurel?” Sara snapped at her sister, urging her to say something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sara, I’m so sorry,” Laurel’s voice was barely above a whisper but Sara heard her nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sara, don’t raise your voice at your sister!” Quentin chastised his youngest daughter, “I don’t see what the problem is. I am running for Governor and I need some image boost. With your mom and I divorced, I can’t really run on the stable married guy angle. Ava can provide the diversion. Ava’s pretty popular. She’s got cross-appeal on both sides and I know she’ll deliver the votes. But people love some juice to the story, Besides, she and Laurel have dated before anyway. This should be easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to know what Ava and Laurel has to say –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They already agreed,” Quentin waved a dismissive hand towards Sara, “Ava and Laurel will join me in campaigns, answer some questions and be some sort of my surrogate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what about me? How do I fit into your campaign?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why I asked you to be here,” Quentin smiled, “since you have a tremendous social media presence, I need you to first amplify the news about Ava and Laurel getting back together. You know, the usual. It wouldn’t be hard, considering these two are actually dating again for real! Isn’t that amazing?”, the mayor beamed, seeming unaware of the tension among the three blondes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently these two are back together. I mean, when did this happen again, Laurel? Not even a week ago?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad,” Laurel cleared her throat, as she gave him a reprimanding look, “we haven’t told Sara yet – "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I thought –"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe this,” Sara bolted out of her seat, the grating sound of her chair making Ava wince. “I can’t fucking believe you two,” Sara spat at Ava and her sister – eyes glossed with unshed tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit down, Sara,” Quentin scolded his daughter, “show some respect!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Respect?” Sara scoffed bitterly, “I’m the one who should show respect? Really, dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you are behaving like this, Sara! If I don’t know any better, I’d say you’re pissed at the fact that your sister and Ava are girlfriends once again. Which doesn’t make any sense! It’s not like you were with Ava, or you want to be with her!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An awkward silence filled the dining room once again. Sara, at that point, could not stop her tears from falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, this is enough,” Laurel chuckled, but her eyes did not betray how bad she felt at the sight of her baby sister crying, “Dad, cut it out already please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quentin snorted, “you’re all a bunch of sissies,” he muttered with an eye roll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laurel moved to console Sara, only to receive a glare from the younger Lance. “Babe, come on, it’s just a joke. Dad thought it would be funny to prank you after Ava came clean about the two of you,” Laurel gently explained. “I would never do that to you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sara,” Ava tried to chime in, but she was not spared from the infamous Sara Lance glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck all of you!” Sara choked out as she ran out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p><br/>
X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the many things Sara loved about Ava were her perfect legs that went on for miles. Now tough, Sara hated them. She hated how those long, gorgeous legs easily allowed Ava to catch up with the shorter blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, off Ava,” Sara growled as she felt the lawyer’s presence looming close behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sara, please,” Ava pleaded, ignoring the actress’ wrath. She quickened her pace and before Sara could protest some more, Ava had Sara’s hand in hers. The shorter blonde tried to pull away but Ava could not be deterred. She hugged Sara tight and prevented her from wiggling out of her embrace. Ava knew how to deal with an angry Sara Lance. She knew when to give her space when she was seething and she also knew when it was the right time to just ignore the glares and calm the headstrong blonde. “I’m sorry, it was a stupid prank,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re damn right it was stupid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re stupid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You went along with it, that makes you an idiot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It makes me smart, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava sighed, but she still would not let go of Sara. “I had to. Otherwise, Quentin won’t give me his blessing to officially pursue you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Sara scoffed, but Ava saw her resolve to crumble slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava loosened her hold of Sara and looked into those baby blues she remembered getting lost in. “They knew we dated before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! You told them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” Ava admitted, “I wanted to come clean because they’re your family, Sara. When I made the promise that I’ll find you, I meant that I would pursue you properly this time. That included being honest about my intentions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara’s brows were furrowed as she took in Ava’s explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But then they told me they knew all along. Well, they suspected at first, but apparently your dad and Laurel snooped around and realized we were sneaking off – across the world – to see and date each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you idiots decided to prank me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to. Quentin said he’ll only give me his blessing if I go along with it. And Sara, I really needed that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara raised her brow at Ava, her gaze bored into the lawyer as she studied her intently. It was taking a lot of self-control for the actress not to just jump this gorgeous specimen’s bones right then and there. But her pride was admittedly slightly wounded at the realization that she fell for the idiotic prank and she wasn’t ready to just forgive Ava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, sadly for you, I am still pissed at the three of you, so, nope, I’m not entertaining you tonight,” Sara huffed and successfully wiggled out of Ava’s loose embrace. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Ava with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sassy expression Sara sported made Ava’s heart melt even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So freaking adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She missed this brat so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least come back inside,” Ava asked, holding back a smile, “I brought maltsters tiramisu,” the lawyer offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Sara’s favorite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change in Sara’s expression at the mention of her favorite dessert was evident but she quickly masked it with feigned indifference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m coming back in, but not because of you,” Sara said indignantly, “I just want to eat maltsters tiramisu and be a bitch to Laurel and Dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was her brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara was really here. In front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p><br/>
X</p>
<p><br/>
X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Sara was being honest, the prank was one of the best things to have happened. It gave her the excuse to blackmail Laurel into doing the things she wanted (her dad would not bite though) and Ava? Well, she managed to keep the lawyer on her toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava did start pursuing the younger Lance but Sara was keen on playing hard to get. It helped that the actress had a bunch of work commitments, so it made turning Ava’s invites down completely possible. Her house had been filled with flowers and constant deliveries of baked goods, but she still won’t say yes to a date. Of course, Sara Lance won’t be Sara Lance if she was not a little bit of a bratty bitch. So on a rare day off, the actress called on a bunch of her rumored paramours – John Constantine and Alex Danvers for a day out at the beach. To be fair, Sara did sleep with them before, and on separate occasions, they all agreed that there was absolutely nothing there and they were better off as friends. In the end, John and Alex indeed became good friends of Sara, although they both were not aware of the real reason why the actress asked invited them to Miami Beach that weekend. Then again, who would say no to free food, booze, and luxurious accommodation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zari accompanied the group and made sure to call on the paps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava knew what was going on though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was all too familiar with Sara’s games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Ava had enough on her plate to distract her from the crazy weekend rendezvous splashed all over social media that featured Sara and her former lovers. The lawyer has been officially made a junior partner to the law firm owned and ran by Randy Sharpe. Randy Sharpe – the flamboyant Bronx-born personal inquiry lawyer known for winning billions for his clients - knew that his only child had what it takes to be better than him. Contrary to what many seemed to believe, there was no pressure for Ava to take Randy’s place. They encouraged Ava’s independence and individuality and would have been supportive if Ava decided to go live in a trailer in the woods and grow weed if that was what would make their girl happy,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Randy Sharpe, despite his billions, never really felt accepted within New York's elite social circle. He was from a working-class family – raised by a carpenter father and a social worker mother. He was never at the top of his class and even flunked Torts and almost did not pass the bar. His success raised eyebrows especially when he started winning huge judgments against small corporations at first until years later, he was going up against giant businesses. it wasn’t until Ava was three, and he earned his first multi-million settlement case that Pam’s family “accepted” him into the Lawford family – an old-money clan from Pennsylvania. Pamela Lawford was the family’s black sheep, to put it mildly. She was deemed as the family’s underachiever who never excelled in school. She was more into the arts, which pissed her parents even more. To make things worse, she majored in Theater to the dismay of her parents and went on to elope with the <em>peasant Randy</em> and lived in shabby apartments. She was disowned, yet she was happy. Despite the struggles, Randy supported her dreams of becoming a theater actor – reading lines with her and bringing her to auditions while juggling two jobs and law school himself. He was there after every rejections and firing. He was there for her first-bit role and then for her first lead role.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were so young. So in love and so poor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they were happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their shoe-box sized loft was filled with songs and impromptu performances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Pam would later credit their “performances” later as the reason for Randy’s winning streak. Anyone who watched him in court would be mesmerized. His closing statements were always theatrical – impassioned, yes, but mostly legendary and entertaining.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ava came into their lives, things started to look up. They still could barely scrape by, but things were better. The Lawford’s still won’t recognize their little family – turning down the invite for Ava’s first birthday party – but the proud parents didn’t dwell on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a shame though. They didn’t get to see Ava in a custom-made mini three-piece suit, and a kilt capped with a miniature Boho Bandeau that Pam made herself. Ava was definitely the cutest kid in the world! There was so much joy in their tiny home and before they knew it, by the time Ava was a year and a half, Randy’s star began to rise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the Lawford’s reached out and started to recognize Ava as their granddaughter after Randy made a name for himself. Pam herself booked more roles and before they knew it, they were a part of New York’s high society. Randy would snort at this development because he knew and felt that no matter how much money he made, the elites never truly saw him as one of them. Perhaps they did accept Pam because of her lineage, and by extension, Ava. But not Randy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And quite frankly, he was fine with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, have you talked to Ava today?” Pam asked her husband as they retire for bed. Pam texted back and forth with her daughter early in the day and she learned how bummed her baby girl was after seeing the photos of Sara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, honey,” Randy answered, “she sounded sad but she said Sara’s just being her usual bratty self. Apparently those two are just her friends now. I think she’s trying to rile Ava up before she agrees to go on a date or something. Quentin said it had something to do with a prank they pulled and Sara’s being a little vindictive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like it,” Pam frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let them be. It’s just their own brand of foreplay, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But my baby’s sad!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ava will manage,” Randy dismissed his wife’s concerns. When Pam just huffed in response, Randy could not help but chuckle. “Look, we know Sara’s a little bit of a wild soul and we love that about her. We also know that she wants Ava’s attention most of the time. Heck, we’ve known she wanted Ava long before our baby dated Laurel. This may just be one of those times. I can smell it from a mile away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you not understand what I just said? Our daughter’s sad. Sad, honey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a lot of restraint for Randy not to roll his eyes. He adored his wife, but sometimes she was too theatrical. “What do you want to do about it?” Randy asked. He did not have to wait long before Pam’s sad expression morphed into one of mischief. “Oh, darling,” Randy shook his head as he chortled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava was surprised at the last-minute party her parents were throwing barely a week since they last talked over the phone. When she asked them about what the occasion was, Pam informed her that it was the anniversary of their first date. Ava groaned at how absurd it was but shut her mouth the moment her mother dramatically scolded her about the importance of “celebrating milestones” and how “you wouldn’t be here if that date did not happen!” Beside Pam, Randy was smiling – enjoying the scene unfold in front of him. This was what he was talking to Quentin about. Ava had a lifetime of practice and exposure to his wife’s quirks, craziness, and wildness that he was sure Ava can handle Sara perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara scrunched her brow as she scrolled through Instagram. The production was done for the day and she was in her hotel room getting ready for bed and decided to check social media.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why was Pam Sharpe trending?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And <strong>#AvaSharpeKilt</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She checked the tags and smiled when she realized that Randy and Pam were celebrating the 35th anniversary of their “first date” with the “16th century” as the theme since the day being celebrated happened on June 16rh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So freaking cute!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava’s parents could be a tad eccentric at times, but they were awesome people. Sara scrolled through the platform to see photos and her breath hitched in her throat at the photo of the Sharpe family. Pam was wearing a 16th century red dress, with a beaming Randy in his intricate suit. But it was Ava who caught her attention, as always. Ava was wearing a suit, a kilt, a hat, and in her right hand was a freaking cane. The outfit reminded Sara of that photo of Ava during her first birthday, save for the hat and the cane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara went through Pam’s page and viewed all the images she posted of the event. An adoring smile gazed her face as she looked at the photos. However, when her gaze landed on a bunch of posts, she could not help but frown. Her eyes never failed to betray her when it came to Ava. It was as if they had a mind of their own and always, always, would zero in on Ava Sharpe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>PSharpeBWay </strong>my baby hard at work –wink wink-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara clicked on the photo and as soon as it was enlarged, she instantly felt her chest tighten. Ava was pictured standing under a tree in the Sharpe’s Martha’s Vineyard summer property surrounded by five very tall women in their “modern” interpretation of a 16th-century dress. Sara scoffed at the tight-fitting dresses. She recognized three of them as the newest Victoria’s Secret angels and the other two were members of Ava’s clique – her friends since prep school days. They seemed to be listening intently to what Ava was saying and the shot captured the annoyingly attentive and besotted looks the group was giving Ava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara’s gaze landed on the comments and she seethed even more when she started reading them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mybabysharpe </strong>get it (them) Ms. Sharpe!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beebogal </strong>was this what Pam Sharpe meant when she said Ava is a great multitasker? Get it, girl!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Legendoftoday007 </strong>these angels gotta be in heaven soon -wink wink- indeed Mama Sharpe!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara’s temper was rising. She knew she needed to stop scrolling but her eyes caught one more post that she could not possibly ignore. It was a video and against better judgment, the actress clicked on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>PSharpeBWay </strong>My baby girl snagging her dream client.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara recognized Audrey MacMillan – an Upper Eastside elite rumored to be running as New York city’s mayor. The actress’s nose flared as she watched the short clip. Ava was smoking a freaking cigar. It was probably the hottest and most attractive thing she has ever seen. The lawyer just had the capacity to turn mundane actions into a work of art. Her attention was suddenly snapped when she realized how close the two were sitting next to each other. Sara growled when Audrey MacMillan leaned in to whisper something in Ava’s ear. The lawyer looked very accommodating and this pissed the actress to no end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To anyone, it looked like some harmless conversation between two strong, powerful women. Word was abuzz of the younger MacMillan’s foray into politics and it made so much sense to have Ava around her. Ava was no expert on politics but her smarts, as well as her own popularity, were definite assets. But what many people didn’t know was that Audrey MacMillan was more than just an acquaintance for Ava. Pam captured it best when she alluded to Audrey MacMillan as Ava’s “dream client”. Sara knew of Audrey MacMillan. She remembered overhearing a conversation between Quentin and Laurel about a fight she had with Ava. Apparently, Ava had the biggest crush on Audrey during the law school years. Audrey MacMillan was in her last year of doctoral program when Ava met her on campus and Ava was smitten. By that time, Laurel and Ava were already dating and it was one of the rarest times that anybody has seen Laurel Lance got jealous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yes, Sara knew who Audrey MacMillan was and she was not happy about what she was seeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Randy Sharpe shook his head as he watched his wife get off the phone with their daughter. It had been a week since their “first date anniversary” and to say that Pam was smug would be an understatement. As soon as Pam turned to look at him, he could only sigh in resignation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say it out loud, honey,” Pam ribbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a huff, Randy acquiesced, “you’re a genius, darling. When’s their date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In three days,” Pam giggled, “Sara has to wrap up production and she called Ava to accept our baby’s date invite."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Randy Sharpe would never stop being surprised when it came to his wife. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>X</p>
<p>X</p>
<p>X</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, we'll see them on that date. As I said, there will be some drama and angst but I am keen on tackling them with humor too.</p>
<p>X<br/>X<br/>Xhttps://ask.fm/calvinasalvador</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We'll fill the gaps and see what happened between the first scene and the last. I have all the intention to keep this as light as possible. Sure, there will be some mild drama and angst but I am keen on tackling them with a splash of humor too. </p><p>Let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you!</p><p>Have a great weekend and an even greater week ahead!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>